Incliterall We Trust
by namelessjen
Summary: What really happened after FP closed the door.


The thing was, Alice couldn't remember their last time. She had spend so many nights trying to recall the very last time her body had been touched by the one person who knew it the best. She tried to focus on that as she sat in the car park of Riverdale High, fingers trembling as she pressed buttons through holes, undoing half of them until her breasts were in view. She looked down at herself before glancing up at the mirror, catching a glimpse of her girls who were just begging to be taken notice of.

There was no way any man could misinterpret what she wanted. FP wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he'd never been a stranger to the language of her body. She smiled at the thought of his touches, the delicate feel of his fingertips grazing over every inch of her body, or the harsh press of his nails against her skin. She didn't know which was worse, or in fact which was the best. She missed it all. She missed the hot feeling of his tongue against her throbbing body. She kissed the burning in her throat as she tried not to scream too loud. Her thoughts were miles ahead of where she had to be right now. So she reached across to the passenger side to rummage around in her purse, which sat on the seat. She found the tube lipstick she had thrown in there on the way out of the house. She used that same mirror to paint a smear of read across both of her lips. She rubbed them together and perfected her application with the side of her pinkie. It was now or never.

Once again Alice found herself parked out front of FP's trailer. The last few days had been tense, dragging Betty to and from the trailer lately had made the journey feel all too familiar. She didn't make a move to get out of the car. She just sat there staring across at the home of a man she once loved, a man she could never admit to loving again, but what she would admit was that she was incredibly hooked under his spell and it wasn't the first time. She let out a huff when she realised that she had been sitting there far too long. She reached into her purse to find her cell phone, sending the man a quick text asking if he was home. It didn't take very long for him to respond with a simple 'yes' she stared at the screen before sucking in her lips for half a second. She scrambled to check that she hadn't smudged her lipstick before deciding to bite the bullet. Her heel hit the ground rather quickly as she swung her first leg out of the vehicle. She nearly stumbled trying to get her other leg to follow. Nerves swelled in her belly but she was trying to fight them. She was a confident, adult woman, one who knew what she wanted and deserved to get it. She gave one last glance at her reflection in the car window before letting out her last shaky breath.

She tapped her knuckles against his front door and waited ever so patiently for the man to open it. Her eyes met with his immediately, she tried her hardest not to smile but the smirk threatening to poke out made her face twitch ever so slightly. He smiled at her before taking a step to the right to let her in. She didn't say a word, instead she just moved past him and made a very deliberate turn to the left. She kept walking until she heard the door close which was when she finally turned on her heel to look at him. He had murmured something when she first stepped inside but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. "FP." She said firstly, eyes glancing up at his again.

FP shook his head and moved to close the space between them. One hand moved to sit gently on her back, the other went straight to her face. She didn't know what to say then, her eyelids fluttered closed as a delighted sigh spilled through her lips. He hadn't held onto her for a long time, and although she craved more than one gentle embrace, this was enough for the few seconds it lasted before his lips were against hers. She melted against his front, hands placed against the fabric covering his chest. She didn't quite know what to do with herself in the moment because he had taken every rational and logical thought from her mind, and filled her with a blank only one thought, one desire. She wasn't entirely caught off guard by it. This was why she was here, but he didn't have to want her back. That wasn't a given straight away. Not until his tongue was kicking into her mouth, and his fingers moved to her curls. She let out a delicate whimper, fingers twirling bunches of fabric around themselves. It was one hell of a kiss that left her winded when he pulled back to catch his breath. Her own lungs stung when she realised she had forgotten to breathe.

For a moment they just stood there in silence, staring at each other as if daring the other to admit they regretted it. She didn't. He didn't. They didn't speak, instead Alice smiled. Her lipstick was no doubt ruined by now, judging by the smear of red that was decoration most of his lips, and a fraction of his beard. She bit down on her bottom lip, which made him close his eyes and smirk. He liked it. Still. She liked that about him, so fucking predictable. She turned around with her own smirk on her face and walked the rest of the way to his bedroom. She didn't bother to turn around to see if he was watching, she could start without him if she had to. God knows she'd had plenty of practice.

She shed her coat and for the first time in her adult life she didn't care that it wasn't nearly folded. It just sat there on the floor of FP's bedroom, next to her heels as she went to unbutton the rest of her shirt. FP was only half a step behind her, walking into the bedroom like a puppy following his master, in a way that's exactly what he was. She sat back on the bed, arms behind her to prop herself up, shirt entirely open as she looked up at him with suggestive eyes. His soft groan wasn't lost on her ears, it just made her smile again. Part of her was wondering what the hell was taking so long, but she could tell by the dazed look on his face that he wasn't hesitant, he was mesmerised. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that this is better than your right hand." She said to him teasingly, raising her eyebrows up at him.

FP chuckled as he stepped forward. He hovered over her, breath heavy as she obeyed the silent instructions his eyes were giving her. Her back followed him until her arms gave way and she was laid back against the mattress. She let out a giddy chuckle as she looked up into his dark eyes. "Correct assumption." She said out loud, as if praising herself for getting it right. She let out a surprised breath of air when his hand moved between her legs to rub her through the fabric of her trousers. The sensation wasn't nearly powerful enough for her liking, but she knew his goal wasn't to give her some PG loving the whole time. She just had to practice patience, which wasn't her strong suit by far.

Her fingers reached out to comb through his neatly styled hair. She liked the way he looked with it pushed back that way, but she always loved playing with his messy locks once upon a time. She smiled at him just as he dipped his face down to meet her lips again. She kissed him eagerly, expressing the way she felt as his hands continued to run across her crotch like he was inspecting the seam, only he wasn't and the subtly of the movements made her want him more. She hummed against his mouth, fingers still dragging through his soft hair. His chest was pressed up against hers, but what drove her crazy was the fact that he refused to drop his hips down to meet her own. As if this was his own brand of Alice torture. She wanted him, and he clearly wanted her, yet he was holding out for as long as possible which was driving her wild.

"I've waited years, don't make me wait another." She managed to breathe out when he pulled back again. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Still bossy as ever." He said to her as he pulled back so his feet were firmly planted on the floor again. He stood between her legs, or rather, where her feet were poking over the edge of the bed. He had already worked on unzipping her pants, now all he needed was to drag them down past her hips. He did so with ease, watching as the dark fabric was replaced with the pale colour of her legs, her flawlessly long legs that would once wrap around his waist, or his neck.

"Alice." He said gently, lustful eyes trailing her nearly nude body. She looked down at him and shook her head. "Don't say it." She breathed out. They didn't need to ruin this by mentioning anything they couldn't take back. She didn't want to get into the messy details. She just wanted to make a mess. FP nodded his head and tucked his thumbs through the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips, smile on her face as he dragged the fabric down past her hips, reaching her knees. She kept her eyes on his face, not because she was shy of her body but because she was mesmerised by his adoration of her body. She bit down on her bottom lip when his eyes moved from hers so he could concentrate on tugging the garment past her feet. Without the shackles of her underwear, Alice was free to spread her legs however she pleased.

She obliged to his gentle persuading hands that pushed her feet until her knees were in the air. She smirked to herself as her eyes fluttered closed and legs fell outwards until she caught herself, giving him the perfect view of her lower half. She wasn't going to pretend that the sharp breath that she heard falling from his mouth didn't excite her. Although in comparison to what he did next, it wasn't nearly as thrilling. The truth was that she had been married to someone who didn't appreciate her body this way, who didn't take the time to move down between her awaiting legs.

She let out a whine when his tongue met with her so teasingly, so delicately. It was as if he was asking for her permission, which she gave him as soon as he opened the front door. This was what she wanted, her body was his to explore. She wasn't a temple, he didn't have to worry about disrespect. She wanted to be a mess, needed him to take a advantage of the near naked woman in his bed. Her fingers found his hair as he gained his confidence back, tongue flicking over her with ease. She breathed out heavily, eyes closing as she tried to concentrate on each and every lick of his tongue.

A disappointed whimper left her lips when his mouth pulled away from her. She opened her eyes, one knee falling to meet the mattress next to her as she relaxed for just a moment. He stood up and pulled his t'shirt over his head. Her turn to admire his chest really. She sat up slightly to finish taking off her opened shirt. She discarded it and threw it off the bed. He was still fiddling with his jeans when she had finished that, so she moved to the edge of the bed and unzipped his zipper, entirely willing to let the snake out of it's cage. She chuckled to herself thinking of that very comparison as she tugged the heavy fabric down past his hips. She didn't need to undress him, but she liked doing it for him anyway. He stepped out of the jeans and she tucked her thumbs into the fabric of his boxers, looking up at his eyes. His were just as lusty as hers were. Her body throbbed in anticipation, and she already knew his was doing the same.

His fingers moved behind her to play with the claps of her bra. The tension let out as the fabric was no longer holding together. The straps fell down her arms and she removed the rest of it from her body. Sitting there completely naked and exposed, but she didn't feel at all shy, how could she when he still looked at her like she was some kind of goddess. She finished her intended job of removing his underwear. She let out a breath of anticipation before dragging the fabric past his hips and down to his knees. Her eyes remained on his face. He smirked down at her before letting out a short laugh. She bit down on her bottom lip before her eyes trailed down his chest until they landed on the erection right in front of her face. That didn't take very long at all, he really was holding in all of that frustration after all. She waited for him to step out of the last of his clothing, before she placed her hands on both of his hips, nails pressing into his skin.

Her warm breath hit his skin, and he closed his eyes for just a second to enjoy the new sensation. He didn't expect her to do anything, he didn't even expect her to show up like this today but he wasn't complaining. Just like he refused to utter a single complaint when her hand started working over him, her grip wasn't too tight, fingers gliding up and down the length of him. He ached for her, not sure if he could really handle all of this foreplay for much longer. He just about died when he realised she wasn't planning on only using her hand. His eyes shot open as soon as he felt the warmth of her mouth wrapping around him. He let out a string of near silent curses, and the way he uttered her name made it sound like a dirty word. He heard her laugh around him, the vibration sent shivers down his spine.

Alice wasn't exactly an expert at this, but she liked to think that she knew what she was doing. She continued using her hand as her cheeks caved around him. Her eyes were closed as she worked him into her mouth, her lungs burned from forgetting to take a breath. She opened her mouth to remind herself to breathe before returning to that same action, this time her pace was faster, a new rhythm was found before long as she used both her hand and mouth to dry him crazy. She wasn't going to wait for him to finish. Mama didn't come here to get him off so quickly. She wanted to have her fun. She pulled away again just as he was getting into it. She wiped her mouth and looked up at him again. His eyes were dark, and she knew how much he wanted her because she felt the same way. "Probably can't be as agile as we used to be." She breathed out with a soft chuckle, fingers running over the sides of his thighs. FP let out a laugh before he was pushing her back down against the mattress, hovering over her so he could kiss her again. This time their bodies left no room between them. He could feel all of her, she could feel all of him. His full weight pressed down against her, she wrapped one of her legs around his back just to hold him in place as their kisses grew messy, desperate and full of heat.

It's unclear how it happened but soon FP was on his back and she was pinning him down against the mattress with her own body. It was playful, they laughed into each other's mouths, a giddy feeling that neither one of them had felt in a long time. She kissed down past his lips, leaving absolutely no trace of herself on the skin of his neck, even though she wanted to. She kissed down his chest and worked her way back up against to meet his mouth. She was wet against his stomach where she was sitting with his hips between her legs. She ran her fingers over his chest before dipping down to kiss him hotly again. His own hands were preoccupied with her chest, unable to help himself. She knew what she was doing when she showed up with them out on display, that was all the bait she needed to lure him to her, but it did help now that she was literally dripping for him, desperate for his touches. He moaned against her mouth, one hand shaking between her legs. His thumb was his weapon this time. He wasn't gentle as he circled her clit to drag out an appropriate reaction. Her moans were delicious against his mouth. Her legs tightened around him as she pushed down against his fingers, desperate for him to take her to an unholy place.

There weren't any words spoken between them and yet they were both on the same page. She wanted him to show her what she had been missing all of these years, and he was most happy to oblige. They got caught up in the moment, not stopping for anything. As soon as the first thrust had made them meet in the middle, with her head pressed deeply into his pillows, she let out a moan that she hadn't heard from herself in a long time. She had one hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh, the other holding a fist full of his striped sheets.

He rocked his hips back and forth uneasily until he found the rhythm he was looking for. She opened her eyes to look up into his rich dark ones. He already had sweat forming on his forehead, hair a mess that she was proud of already. Her chest heaved momentarily before he started to fuck into her and she didn't have a single second to waste on catching her breath.

She didn't mean to do it. Not entirely. Her nails trailed down his back leaving nasty gashes across his skin. They weren't deep, but they were going to remind him of this moment for at least a week. That made her smile when she thought about it. In the heat of the moment though, her thoughts were scattered, too many thrilling sensations were capturing her attention. The way her body throbbed around him in the seconds that he wasn't moving, before he would pull back and slam into her again. It wasn't loving. It wasn't gentle. It was perfectly animalistic. She was in heaven. He knew what worked, knew how to make her scream, and she did. The kids were in school so it didn't matter who else heard. Her own neighbours would be alarmed to hear such filth coming from her mouth, but here in the south, it didn't matter. She called out his name more than once, told him not to stop, even threw in a threat or two to make sure he knew she was serious.

The thing about orgasms was that Alice missed them, like a lot. She missed the feeling of her whole body being left shaking after feeling euphoria take over every inch of her body. FP knew how to make her shake, even as a teenager. He was that good. He was that good at everything really, even alcohol consumption. To accompany the scratches down his back, she left one hell of a bite mark on his shoulder, and she knew for a fact that he didn't mind at all. The sound of his grunts and groans could have annoyed her, but they didn't. He was hot, he was really fucking hot. She made those sounds come from his lips. She wanted to kiss that filthy mouth of his so she did. They kissed as their bodies moved as one. She wanted him, he wanted her. When he came, she'd already done so twice. It had been a really long time since she'd been pushed over the edge with anything that wasn't man made, or attached to her own body. She was breathless when he pulled out of her, a big mess between her legs. He would have to wash his sheets. She would do it herself if she didn't have to go home. She wouldn't leave yet, she didn't think this was over just yet. He rolled off of her body and laid down beside her. They both stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember how to breathe. She felt his hand moving toward hers, met him half way. Their fingers linked and she smiled privately to herself because of it.

Silence fell between them for a while until he broke it. She turned her head to look at him as soon as he said her name. "I-" She shook her head to stop him from speaking. She didn't want him to ruin it by making it complicated. Feelings would make this complicated, even though she knew for a fact that they both felt them.

She leaned over him to check the time on his phone. They still had a little while. She wouldn't leave straight away. She sank back down against his pillows, body feeling tender, but in the best way. She turned her head to face him again, this time his head was facing her in return. She placed one hand on his cheek and smiled at him as her thumb caressed the smooth skin that was void of any facial hair. "Three kids later, you're still drooling over me." She teased him, trying to bring a smile to his face. It worked, his fingers wrapped around her wrist as he let out a smug little chuckle.

"Not over you, just your boobs." He said playfully.

She couldn't help but smile at his annoying response. It was true though. She would give him that one.

She regrettably left him after one more round. This time she attempted to ride him, before tiring herself out and he ended up finishing the both of them in a similar fashion to the first time. He waited for her to shower, not wanting to overstep. She didn't want to get caught up in old feelings, but it was hard not to when the woman he had always fought so hard not to love, was right there in his his bed where she opened old wounds. His shower wasn't nearly as long, but he sorted himself out enough to not ruin it for himself, or for her. He watched her drive off after waving until she was out of sight. If any of his neighbours knew anything, they didn't make it obvious when he stood on the front step. They wouldn't dare bring it up to him even if they thought it was wrong. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring, and he doubted his wife was still wearing hers anyway. He went back inside to gather his thoughts. He peeled the last of his oranges and sat down in front of the TV to eat it piece by piece. He must have fallen asleep for an hour or two because the next thing he knew, Jughead was making a fuss from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned when he approached the boy who was angrily fussing over one of his shoes. "Some idiot left chewing gum somewhere and now it's not coming off my shoe." Jughead told him in complete annoyance.

FP just stood there pressed against the wall, arms folded in front of himself. "Have fun with that." He told him, smirking to himself as he left the room.


End file.
